Solemn Winter
by LaDyRvE
Summary: So it was her first day with him,and she ain't too happy about it, though she was happy about the amount he's paying her, and that's all it counts for now. Or is it?
1. Day 1

**Author's note: **Hm...this story actually came into my mind after doing one of my artworks "Nina Williams- Solemn Winter", the artwork was just a picture of Nina with a winter background. After submitting the artwork, I can't help but draw Jin Kazama out after that, something like a same background but a different person, Lolz, anyway...so yeah that's how it all came out eventually, and was inspired to write another crappy fic of Jin and Nina. :P If you hate the pairing then don't read.

**D**i**sclaimer: ** No I don't. Cause that will be impossible.

**Based on Nina's point of view at this chapter.

* * *

**

"So boss...this other country doesn't seem to trust you with this plan of yours."

He kept quite for a moment, and just gave a knod,

"And they need you to go to their country so that they can believe you, saying that they actually want to discuss this with you in person."

"Yes , and I'll be needing you, as a bodyguard for safety just to accompany me to my journey. "

I just looked at him disbelief...

"Boss, you've got to be joking...Why me? I've got even more important things to take care around here. I'm also in charge of the soldiers in this Zaibatsu of yours, do you not remember?" My hand clinged onto my waist as I sighed, thinking that all this was somewhat stupid.

He could've just tell one of the soldiers to accompany him there, let alone Eddy...I mean...he is also somewhat of a bodyguard to Jin right?

"Are you saying that you won't listen to my orders?" Those amber eyes of his shot through his bangs just to give me glare,

and that won't work...

"Oh don't give me that glare boss, it's like you making a puppy face for a plead."

And my cold eyes glared back at his. Pffft, we'll see who has the most strongest glare.

"...Then I guess i would have to cut down your paycheck..."

"Oh really.."

"I am serious.."

"..."

"..."

* * *

God, this is cold. I shivered like some demented hyena that just came swimming out from some frozen pool in winter. You might be wondering why I ended up accompanying him in the end, well...that threat of his is somewhat...no I'm not gonna use the word "scared" because I'm not...just...worrying.

It took us just a few minutes to reach the airport, with the copter, you surely can avoid those Japanese car jams.

It's winter, and there's not even a heater in this airport! So much for having high-techs.

"Time to go." My boss came out, without looking at me as usual..

Trust me, he is one cocky bastard, not to mention boring as well. The first boring men I've ever met besides the others I've once dated.

Hard to believe ain't it? Even that minx told me that I could never find a guy because I was too jaded and cynical, and not as "open" as her.

Slut.

Hm...I guess..for now our rivalry is one-sided, we do get along, but behind the scenes I suppose, especially with that current boyfriend of hers, Lee.

_"All passengers for airplane number 7566, boarding from Japan to Ireland, please prepare for boarding off."_

23 hours...

"Boss, time to go."

And all he did was nod. I swear, can he get even more boring.

"By the way Ms. Williams, carry this for me." He shoved a bag for me, full of his belongings.

"...I am not your servant."I shoved him a glare.

"But you'll have to listen to my orders as your boss."

And here I was again, worrying about my paycheck. Without hesitation anymore, I grabbed the bag and followed my boss into the plane.

* * *

**Author's note: ** That's for the first chapter. Yes another boring one, but I really wanna get it out. I'm working on the second chapter right now. Also it's actually how Nina's first day working as his bodyguard feels like, and how they'd ended up being so close.


	2. Day 2

**Author's note: **I bet after I submit this story, chapter 1 won't even have any reviews at all! XD Well my fanfics are terrible anyway, so I'm not suspecting any. :/

**Disclaimer: **Tekken will go downhill if I ever did. So no.

* * *

Nina's POV-

"Your first class room will be right over here, Kazama-sama." Two air hostess said with those annoying "kawaii-desu" pitches. I don't get what is so amusing about this.

My boss decides to enter first, and he missed out a lot of gossips between those 2.

"Oh wow, that new leader of Mishima Zaibatsu is such a hunk...Damn I wonder why did he picked such a woman? Such a troll."

"Like omg, did you see those huge boobs? I bet they're soooo fake..."

"Yeah you're right, I swear if a needle or anything sharp accidently landed there, it will popped like balloons!"

...So this is their real side huh?

Bitch, doesn't know that I've got sharp hearings..You want back stab? I'll give you one.

"Haha-"

I lunged dagger between those 2, slicing half of their bangs away...

Both of their mocking laughs immediately went quite as they grew pale.

I close the door with a tiny smirk, serves them right.

And yes they are real, if you want fake, try poking Anna's.

"What happened?" My boss wondered about the sudden commotion, well I can't blame him, he's just too ignorant to even notice what those two were saying.

"Nothing you should worry about...hm..." My eyes scanned the area of our first class room, making sure that no enemies are hiding, especially some annoying spies. As far as I remember, sometimes they just pick the lousiest hiding place.

I checked under the bed and found a fella hiding under it. My eyes narrowed at the person, who was grinning sheepishly at the moment.

"..Hey there.." And he winked.

"..."

* * *

"Aaaargh...! Get off me! Get off me! I surrender please!" The guy who plans on killing my boss was now under my grasp, his head on the floor and right arm forcefully twisted to 320 degrees.

This guy doesn't mean any serious business at all..."Alright." I let him go. He finally felt oxygen going back to his lungs, and he stumbled on to one of the airhostess, making them squeel like bitches and he received one big slap,almost knocking the living daylights out him.

I looked at my boss for a while, he gave me a sign to get rid of him once and for all and just went into the room.

and so I did... I threw the guy out from the plane before it took flight.

While the door was still open, I just gave him one last look as the police were surrounding him.

", it's time to close the door since we're taking off."

I close the door after the instruction, and gave a glare at the other air hostess. She paled..and this one better keep her mouth shut the next time she backstabs me again.

"...By the way, can I have a glass of water."

"Y-yes!" It took just 4 seconds for her to get one, and this made me happy. I said thank you and finally went into the room.

* * *

(**A/N: This time the story will be normal, no more charcater's POV for the moment...or were you guys actually glad that was **)

Nina herself never expected being Jin's bodyguard was hard. It was all a piece of cake for her...

stalkers, robbers, murderers, killers, anything that's a threat, etc. Though the job could be somewhat annoying at times, especially when they're nothing serious.

Today would be more of a relaxation for the assassin, spending 12 minutes in a hot shower. _"It's been a long time that I've ever had this kind of lifestyle..." _massaging and scrubbing her hair with the temporary shampoo the plane gives.

_"Lifestyle..."_ suddenly, a memory rushed back into Nina. A time when she was being in comfortable Ireland with her father, having a laughable rivalry with her sister, and a mother that cares for both of them. The blonde held her head in agony, trying her best to get rid of the nostalgic headache she was receiving.

"Argh..." winced Nina when she squats down under the shower, she was glad that the aching subdued after a few heavy pants.

The sound of knocking suddenly disturbed her recovery moment.

"Ms Williams, is everything alright?"

"...Yes...yes..I am.." Nina replied, assuring her boss before she heard footsteps going off the other way.

_"...ha..what was that all about."_

A memory, now unlocked was about her late father, Richard Williams.

_

* * *

_

The bathroom's door opened once the shower was done. It was almost midnight when she saw that Jin Kazama was still awake, deep in thought.

"Not retiring to bed soon sir?"

"No...I'm in deep thinking about the plans for the Zaibatsu, you go ahead and rest Ms Williams." Jin told her gently.

The blonde sighed and agreed. "Alright..." she went to the bed, but stopped suddenly.

She immediately realized the missing thing. "Boss..."

"Yes?" he looked at her, not noticing.

"..You forgot to have 2 beds."

* * *

**Auhtor's note: **Jin Kazama actually forgot to order one more bed! What's gonna happen next? XD We'll find out soon!


	3. Day 3

**Authors note: **Yahoo! XD Haha, so I decided to continue chapter 3 Thanks to that one Jina supporter Claudineri! And for your sake I would gladly continue so you can read. Please drop a review though so I would know that you'd read

**Disclaimer: **Tekken ain't mine. Namco owns it all babe.

_thoughts_

* * *

Jin kept silent for a while, and Nina was waiting for an answer.

_"No bed...fine then I'll sleep on the floor."_

Eventhough her mind was thinking that way, she was still expecting an immediate order for a matress. But having high hopes is not a good thing sometimes, and it gets you know where too.

Jin Kazama, having nothing to say, BUT plans on being cold about it says..

"You are my bodyguard now aren't you? Then guard me while I'm asleep. Goodnight ."

Nina was sure grateful that she has a very strong poker face or she'll be showing some anger at the moment by now. She remained looking unamoved and gave a simple nod.

Truth be told, she was dead tired. Yes it is easy taking out all those distractions but at the same time tiring too. Her cold blue eyes just watch her boss tucking himself away on that _warm_ and _comfortable_ bed and was soon asleep.

_"...The money...the money,Nina...high paycheck..."_

She reminded herself as she slowly slides down and sits on the carpeted floor of the room.

Waiting...

and waiting...

for something to happen...

Like a few bullets shot through the window panes, smoke bomb to appear, some stupid fangirl suddenly barging in, a rocket launcher, now that's better then bullets, or even her sister Anna breaking in and have another cat-fight with her.

"Sigh..."

And she waited more...

...

Still, nothing happened.

A small yawn escaped from her lips, giving a sign that she really needs a bed now. Or she might just have to lie down.

_"You can't be serious Nina. You are a strong woman. Don't let your sleep get to you."_

She waited for a good 10 minutes...

Still..nothing happened. Her eyelids started twitching, with those blue orbs screaming for rest. She was still stubborn, refusing to sleep anytime soon, but there's no way that she could resist something that everybody needs.

A yawn escaped from her mouth, a long and deep one. She couldn't care less any longer as her view begins to close down.

It was getting darker and darker...

and everything just went pitch black.

* * *

The plane continued flying at the sky for 12 hours, non-stop. The lights from the sun soon rosed through floating clouds and through those small window panes.

The time was 6 in the morning when the airhostess suddenly made an announcement.

"Good Morning all passengers, we will be landing in 30 more minutes. Please be ready for your boarding-"

The announcement continued; making Nina wince at the rude awakening, since she only received 6 hours of sleep at the moment.

_"I swear I'm going to get a cup of latte after this...or milk tea would be nice."_

She took a **pillow** and slammed it on her head...

_"...wait.."_

The blond beauty just remembered she was sleeping on the floor, not on the bed with a warm blanket wrapped so..."warmly" around her. She threw the pillow away and set up, scanning the area.

There's no way her boss would do something like that. It would be funny and impossible.

"You're awake I see."

That voice stunned her for a while, she looked at Jin who just came out from the small washroom with fresh new clothes. A white sleeve with not so tight jeans.

Nina gave a nod, and was about to ask who on earth dragged her to bed, and where had her hairband gone to.

"By the way boss, how did I-"

"Get ready. There's only 15 minutes left." Jin Kazama never glanced her direction when he gave another order to his bodyguard.

_"Acting cool aren't you."_

"...Excuse me but...Did you carry me to bed or something? Boss?"

"...No..."

"Oh really." She stood up, trying to find wherever her hairband is. Must have been lost somewhere inside that big massed up blanket.

Jin gave Nina a glare, making sure that he was dead serious and he was telling the truth...which isn't exactly it.

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?"

If looks could kill, then both Jin and Nina could murder each other anytime.

"No, I'm just making sense." those eyes went ice blue immediately with his raging amber ones.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH YOU INSOLENT WOMAN." He spatted, directly and coldly at her, and Nina's eyes widened after she caught glance of his eyes turning to snow white and suddenly back to his normal ones.

She was shocked at first but then later caught up with what he just said...

**INSOLENT WOMAN**

"..." Nina kept quite and there was a TINY smile making it's way onto his lips. Jin thought he won the lil not-telling-the-truth competition.

But he sure wasn't expecting the next thing to happen.

_SLAP!_

* * *

Everyone looked at the **powerful,strong, **and **handsome ** leader of the well-known Zaibatsu in Tokyo, walking with trashing steps that can tell anyone that he was a very serious and stoic man.

"Mommy, why does that man have a red hand mark-"

"Shhh! Don't even say anything!" A mother hissed to her child before Jin himself could hear the whole thing.

Yes.

A ** BIG **red handmark was on the raven-haired man's right cheek, and was as clear as a bright red button and sticks out as a sore thumb. That was the very reason why it caught people's attention. The blonde was walking behind him with two luggage on both her hands, and a invisible smirk in her mind.

_"I don't care if he's my boss or not. Whoever calls me insolent gets a big gift from me. Serves this jackass right."_

Nina Williams is one dangerous woman...well infact she is. She had been one serious assassin throughout her life and she had blood on her hands almost everyday just to get money. Though she does have a soft-spot from time to time, depending on the situation.

The moment between Jin and Nina was going to be a cold shoulder for a while. All thanks to Jin for being a cocky bastard.

_"I hate women...so much.." _thought poor Jin.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well that's about it for now.^^ More will come when my creativity is back again!XD Now I gotta go tend to my HwoaSuka fic for the moment. O3O''


	4. Day 4

**Claudiaeneri: **Haha thank you again for the reviews! You are my best friend DAMMNIT!XD

**wind scarlett: **Haha we shall see how the story goes!XD

**Author's note: **So Jin actually got slapped by someone, besides his cousin (who punched him not slap.) but I guess that doesn't count since they're related anyway and since Jin got some kind of Devil Jin hangover. Anywhooo...yeah he got slapped by a WOMAN! 8D Haha, nuff said.

**Warning: **Might have some incoming action which is requested by wind scarlett.^^ Also about Jin's age, I might increase it since when I go check out his age at wiki, it was 21 from T3 till now, T6BR. I mean he has to age about now right?= =

**Disclaimer: I wish I do...but then Leo will be a boy if I do own it.

* * *

**

"Welcome to Ireland, Mr Kazama." The minister smiled ear to ear when he saw the stoic man finally arrived from the airport.

The man in his 50 mids reached out a hand for Jin to shake, and he took it.

"Thank you ." He gave a firm shake.

"You are welcome, and who might this be?" His eyes shifted to Nina who was just a few metres away by walking with 2 luggage out.

Jin was about to say something insulting about her..

Maid,servant, anything besides the word "bodyguard" and "Second leader of Zaibatsu soldiers".But he definitely can't, because that would've ruin his image by joking and he might get Nina killed or taken away from him without protection.

_Damnation..._

"She is my bodyguard, Nina Williams." Jin introduced by giving a wave at the blond whose standing right beside him already.

"Well...nice to meet you my lovely lady." He reached out his hand one more time for her to shake.

She swore that man was one helluva pervert for looking at her curves like that. Her shades hid her eyes very well as she glared daggers, wishing that she could launch a sniper at him anytime,anyday,anywhere.

"You too." She took it and shockingly he caressed her hand with his thumb, with a smile that looked too good to be true.

Nina smiled back,and the next thing the Irish minister knew was a massive hand crush from her.

Immediate mouth clenching was the reaction for trying not to make a rucuss. It was a good few seconds until Nina finally release her grasp from the poor guy's hand.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of the minister's bodyguard asked after they see him shaking his what looked like a crooked hand.

"Y-yes I am definitely fine.." He hissed.

It definitely had hurt him badly alright.

Jin kept quite for a while, and he gave a quick look of suspicion at Nina.

"What on earth did you do."He said in a quite way as possible.

"It was nothing." She shrugged, and walked passed him with those 2 luggages. But before she can, both the minister's bodyguards blocked her way.

Nina tilted her head up to look at the both.

One tanned and egg-headed and the other with some mohawk.

"I'm sorry, but we remembered that this invitation does not require anybody else besides himself."

The blond kept silent for a while, and she put a hand on her hips, alongside with taking off her shades with those piercing blue eyes.

"...And why is that?"

"This is what the minister had ordered."

"...I don't think so...a minister won't be worried at all with a bodyguard to be beside her boss...unless you are a bunch of mafias.."

The guards were silent for a while. The minister begun chuckling in a sinister manner, no longer what seems to be a useless pervert with political issues.

Her eyes begun narrowing when he took out a phone, he pressed a number and immediately, a bunch of mafia members crawl out from there hiding places, a few screaming for other people that just came out from the airport to get out of their way. All of them circled around Jin and Nina, with both of them looking from south to north and all ways round.

"Well done! It's fast of you to be able to see this very quickly . But I suppose it is too late. One bodyguard definitely can't defeat all of my mafia members."

The assassin gave a small smirk, causing the so called Ireland minister raising a eye brow.

This man had no single idea how much this femme fatal could take. That was the very reason why Jin hired her in the first place. She got ready her assassination stance and scanned the area around her for a easy opening. Though her concentration broke off when she saw her boss suddenly launched on to one them with a fatal punch. Red electricity flowed through his arm like fluent river.

Such power...

Nina was beginning to wonder, is her boss is a magician or some eye-trickery sort of person? If she remembered well, there was the moment not long ago that his eyes suddenly turned to white in split seconds, then now there were current flowing through his arm when he punched a person, but it was something that only she had noticed in that 3 seconded moment.

Enough distractions though.

Her kicks sent 3 to 4 of them flying off, hands shaped like knifes dismantling and a few slaps could even hurt.

One brute tried to glomp her over but after he did, the assassin easily slipped through her hands onto his shoulders and sent him flying a metre away. The rest of them were astonished by the woman's strength.

"Come on baby, show me what you've got." She signalled them with a wave, and got right back to her stance.

They were all hesitate at first, but they decided that they should do whatever they can. All of them charge at her straight forwardly.

Besides Nina, Jin was also having an easy time with all them. A kick was enough to sent one of them flying off as well, and blood spurted everywhere whenever his fist locked onto their jaws.

Nothing beats traditional karate when it comes to him.

* * *

After what seems to have been a long fight but only 2 minutes for both of them to take out, the mafia was finally taken in by officers.

It was said that the mafia had long been running there business with mobbing off bosses from other countries just to gain wealth and they succeeded a lot of times.

But suppose so, this time they weren't lucky. Ireland was begining to snow when the temperature grew cold suddenly. Nina felt snow starting to form on her untied hair (hairband was temporarily lost at the moment.) and it was annoying her to the end since she needs to brush it off almost every minute.

"That was impressive."

Nina eyes widened a tiny bit. "What?" her eyes shifted towards Jin.

"Your fighting style..it's impressive." He gave a calm and nostalgic look at her, poker faced.

"You hired me in the first place anyway boss." she shrugged and slouched more onto the bench they were sitting."...then again...it's rare of you to give compliments." stated the assassin.

Jin kept silent even though he heard what Nina had said. Though he doesn't plan on replying and so he ignored it.

The air went awkward once the 2 stopped talking, making Jin feeling somewhat uncomfortable since he was the only one who listens, not starting a conversation. But non of them plans on starting anyway.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

And it just keeps on going...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...by the way...since this is all some kind of trap. We should go back by now shouldn't we?"

"I called the Zaibatsu's pilot and he's on his way."

"I see...can't we take another airplane anymore?"

Jin gave a shake in a calm manner and she just looked away.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Actually..I have a feeling I'd seen you before.."

Nina chuckled suddenly, finding it weird for her stuck-up boss to say something like that so sudden. But it was the truth.

"Me too...Especially in the tournament I guess...just some pretty boy.."

Jin shot a glare at her and all Nina did was gave a smirk.

A very evil one at that. "Hmph, what were you thinking? I'd call you a man?"

"I'm 23 ,woman." he stated.

"...No..you're no man at all. I bet you're still a **virgin,**boss."

After what she had told him, **accurately,**those cheeks went automatically red itself. It was already terrible to get slapped by her hours ago and now getting embarrassed?

He should really had sex with someone one day...but his mother wouldn't like the sound of it one bit. His mother was too pure for her own good.

"...So what?" He looked away, scratching his cheek with a index finger, thinking that it could scratch off the flush away. "A man doesn't need to be experienced in this kind of nonsense."

"Suit yourself , virgin boy." She nearly got a punch by Jin but if she wasn't fast enough to dodge she could've flew to the next bench anytime.

She grabbed his arm and tried to sprained it but Jin ungrabbed her just in time. He kicked upwards but she flipped it away and gave him a kick back. It was dodge and dodge until Jin did the corpse thrust on her and she closed the opening just in time but flew back and almost tripped. This fight caught a couple who was just passing by watched them weirdly.

"I told you Japanese make bad boyfriends." the girl whispered and the guy agreed.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yeah I know. This one is reaaaally long and it barely makes any sense doesn't it? = = Well ok now it's time for the next chappie!^^ Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Day 5

**Stang-cool: **At this chappie I'll make sure there will be! *pervy face* No joke.

**Author's note: **This chapter is gonna contain some alcohol referance. BAH! Who am I kidding, this fic is rated T so it's safe right? And yeah, to all the Jina fans, there'll be something naughty over here haha! :D Cookie for and a review for me please if you read it.^^ Also I heard about the news of Japan receiving a tsunami and a short earthquake and I guess I'll be using that plot in the fanfic rofl. But besides that I wish Japan is alright soon! ALL HAIL JAPAN! *Waves Japanese flags* Get well. :) sincerely, by all your fans.^_^

**Disclaimer: **No I don't. Harada still have his files so yeah he's still the boss.

**Warning:** The character's in this chapter used ,**MIGHT** be somewhat out of character since they are going to get drunk...pretty soon...XB

* * *

(Ireland 4:50 in the afternoon)

The winter fairies continue on their jobs with making the whole town of Ireland into a snow cone.

Besides that, Jin and his bodyguard were both heavily panting over what seems to be a relief of "excercising" . It took them 4 ridiculous hours just to see who won over the spar.

"Ha...ha...I guess I won." She taunted.

"No..That is what you..ha...call cheating."

" haha...whatever virgin boy."

He ignored it and the spar just went over, sating that the fight was even. They were both covered in snow due to the obvious weather and were still in the park and right infront of the bench. Soon enough, Nina was wondering why isn't there a phone call yet to inform them of the flight arrival.

_"It's been 4 hours...Where's Eddy."_

Ironically, just after that particular thought, Jin's phone rang in and he answered it immediately.

"Jin Kazama speaking, what is it?"

"I apologise Mr. Kazama, but we have errors about the flight to Ireland." It was Eddy Gordo speaking at the other line at Japan.

"What errors."

"An short earthquake followed by a tsunami has wiped out the entire base sir. The earthquake has caused the machines in the lab to malfunction and the tsunami has wiped our planes and helicopters."

The raven-haired man was starting to get infuriated at the unfortunate weather in Japan for suddenly occuring like that. The thought of all innocent people being dragged into the merciless hands of mother nature and with Tokyo city being wiped out alongside with his base.'

"Though sir, there's no worry, half of the Mishima base is still fine, and majority of us survived the crash."

"...Thank you for informing, ." and he closed the call, putting his phone into the inside pocket of his black winter cloak.

Jin stood silently and let the snow fell gently onto his hair and shoulders.

_"...it has begun hasn't it, Azazel.."_

He was in a sad daze until he felt someone touched his right shoulder. Those amber orbs looked at her immediately, making them wonder.

Those lips opened, and she said.."Solidarity..for Japan." and they formed a smile which was not sarcastic nor evil.

Just...

_warm..._

Jin Kazama stood there, astonished at what he was seeing at the moment. He was wondering how on earth did she read his thoughts? Or she actually has the power to do so? But what surprised him the most was her smile all of a sudden...which was..

creepy...

Though non the less...nice for the time being.

"How...do you know?"

Nina shrugged. "I just guessed." and she walked passed him, with his eyes eyeing on her the whole time.

He missed out on something, Nina actually left the luggages over there on purpose. After Jin realised he was going to call for his bodyguard to do his dirty job, he just forget about it and instead carry the 2 big bags himself.

* * *

(In town, 5:30)

"Did Eddy say when is he going to pick us up?"

"Tomorrow. 7 in the morning."

The blond nodded and continued walking through the streets, listening to some Irish music and chitter chatters people in shops and restaurants until she noticed that Jin had stopped walking.

Nina turned around to find him looking at a fireplace of a bakery, flickering brightly and warmly with people surrounding it. Nostalgically, he felt like he was in his mother's presence when he looked at it.

How he missed those days when she was still alive...

"Hey boss, I'll have a drink for a while." she broke his thoughts off.

"Wait..what?" He shifted his attention to her.

"I'm going there." She pointed.. "It's been a while..."The shop belongs to a good friend of hers, and it's a pub. The leader of Mishima Zaibatsu never expected that there'll be

"No..."

"..Why?"

"We came here for a minister meeting in the first place, not to go to some foolish place. "

"It's not foolish. It's what you call enjoying yourself. And the meeting is a mess."

"I still don't plan on going to that kind of place." Jin said righteously with pride.

Nina raised a brow at this, and she just have to _push _that particular button.

"If you say so _kid._" and she turned around and heads towards the shop with a pissed off Jin on her heels.

"You better shut that insolent mouth of yours or I'm going to cut your paycheck."

Nina chuckled at his threat, knowing that he didn't exactly mean it.

Both of them entered the pub to be greeted by jazzy music and a cigarette filled room. He winced at the smell, since it was his first time to enter this kind of place, and he remembered that his mother had told him this kind of places are bad, also a drink called alcohol was "evil" in Jun's description.

What a mama's boy, that's what Nina would've said if she found out about that lil part of him. He wants to be a man **BADLY**. Truth be told,only a man could own a company that large and powerful right?

"Nina!"

The sudden outburst made his attention shift towards two women hugging each other.

"I missed you so much, How are you and Anna? Still having that serious rivalry aren't you?"

"No...it's just one sided for now. We do get along." She stated.

"That's good news! Come, I'll treat you a drink along with..." she stopped grinning happily and looked at Jin...

"Erm...is he your date?" she pointed and Jin glared daggers at her, making her jumped out of horror.

The blond looked at her friend unamused. "Your mind always had to be in the gutter aren't you. No he is my boss, Jin Kazama, new leader of Zaibatsu."

Her friend, which by the name of Robin, checked him out and immediately remembered who he was. Robin had seen him alot of times on the television of world news and also the famous tournaments which was held in Japan, famously known as The King of Iron Fist tournament.

"Oh Lord..." she gasped. She immediately bowed down in apology.

"Forgive me for refering you as something else, sir!"

Jin just gave her a blank face, and he definitely won't apologise. Nina immediately just knudged him in the ribs and he winced.

"It's..fine.." He said, annoyed. _"When was she the one to boss me around." _

The blond enjoyed her liquor smoothly with the brunette just looking at his small glass full of alcohol.

He was still somewhat frightened at the thought of alcohol making people go crazy, but what could've actually happened if a person with the devil gene drinks it.

He sure doesn't want to go down that road.

"You're not drinking?" she put down her empty glass and look at her boss. Those 2 were just seating right next to each other.

He gave a tiny "hn" and looked away.

"..I take that as a no then.." her slender hand immediately reach out towards his glass.

About to gulp down everything in one go, he quickly stopped her from swallowing his chance.

He saw alot of people sipping this liquid and non-of them had gone crazy yet, unlike what his mother had told her, so why can't he?

"I want to try."

Her hand released the glass for him to take it away.

"Oh? So no more being a momma's boy?" She smirked and again he ignored Nina's teasings.

He was hesitatant for a while, but since everyone knew who he was, and they surely won't be expecting someone as powerful as him not to drink liquor, he did it in one go.

The glass went empty in 4 seconds, and he put it down on the glass table with Nina staring at him. She clapped sarcastically since Jin proved her wrong.

"Huh...nice one."

Her boss kept silent for a while. Not a while but for a long time...

Nina stopped her sarcasm when she noticed that he was becoming more quite then he usually is.

_"Hell no."_

"Sir,are you alright?" She stood up immediately and Jin looked as if he was going to passed out soon.

* * *

"Hey Robin, I'm sorry if I have to leave soon."

"It's alright. I just felt sorry for your boss,Nina. I never knew it was his first time drinking heavy alcohol."

"No it's fine...I better go find a hotel now. He needs rest.."

And with that, the blond gave an assuring nod to her friend and left immediately with Jin on her shoulders.

The Kazama started chuckling in a drunken manner, and with Nina sighing on her way.

_"I swear I am never going to hang out with you anymore."

* * *

_

Once in the hotel, everyone looked at her curiously. They were all wondering what the commotion was about with a drunken man and a lovely lady making their way towards the counter.

"One night...that's all I'm asking." she panted tiredly.

The counter person looked at them weirdly as well.

_"...Is this woman ...forget it. "_

"Can I have your identity please." He asked and she lost her patience. She decided to collar grab the guy and demand.

"Look, I have a heavily drunk person over here, and I have no hands to get my passport, and if you still want the passport, then I'm going to shoot you with a revolver, hear me?" her tone was very ice-cold when she spatted everything out towards him and he shivered.

Quickly the person just gave her a key and stuttered the room number. That was all it took to take the dangerous woman away from him.

* * *

"Ha..ha...alright boss. Just rest up." She tried laying Jin on the temporary bed. Once she did, Jin grabbed her arm and turns the table over.

Nina was too late to switch back as his weight stopped her from moving, both hands grabbing hold of hers and dark ambers locking with her blue ones. She showed no expression to him, and of the position they were in.

"...Am I...a man now..." he asked suddenly.

"You're drunk boss." she stated, ignoring the fact that he was almost as close to kiss her in the ear.

"...I'm not drunk, Nina."

"You are. Cause I know you'll never refer me with my real name." she said,annoyed.

What surprised her next was him giving her a huge hug.

_"the hell?"_

"Sir, I'm your bodyguard! Not a-" she was cut off suddenly when she heard muffled sobs coming from him.

Her thoughts stopped abruptly once she realised he was crying. She never knew a man...yes...a man like him could be so fragile.

"I tried..."

"...I tried so hard..." those tears landed on on her left cheek. "..to protect her..."

Nina didn't reply, but Jin knew she was listening when he could feel her hand patting his back.

"...my mother...she was the most...dearest to me...and I just let her get killed..."

Her eyes widened at his confession, surprised that ironically, he had something in common with her.

Nina Williams too, had someone dearest to her. It was her father especially, she knew what happened, and she knew that she was also helpless back then.

She just watched and watched eventhough her father told her to grab the gun alot of times..

She was terrified and was too scared, but because of that..

...her father died.

If only if she were brave enough, and only IF she wasn't affected by emotions, she could've saved him...and only if...she could change back time.

That was another reason why she had become Nina Williams, the well-known cold-blooded assassin.

"...I swore.. revenge on ogre...and I killed him for taking mother away from me..." he tightened his grip on Nina. "I...swore...*sobs*"

The blond kept silent as the world depended on it. For now, she could just lend a shoulder for him to cry on.

"But it wasn't over...instead, I found out that I possess a certain power...and I was cursed with it...this...power came from my wretched father...that...Kazuya Mishima."

This was another surprise for Nina again. She had no idea that Jin was a son of Kazuya, then again he was connected to Heihachi as well. He continued pouring out everything...

his past...

his life...

his bloodline...

his plans...

all into her...

And she'll continue listening and comfort him.

* * *

**Authors: ** w00t! Yeah it's cheesy isn't it? Sorry if it was.^^; I'm not good with angsty fics sadly. :( Well what's gonna happen next? We shall


	6. Day 6

**MrsJinKazama:** Yesh the chemistry's growing. *hurrhurr* Thanks for the review!^^

**Majinshirow: **Yo Jasmine! Good to see you reviewing!XD Yeah I know,that boring dude sure deserve one. Good? Hoho...erm..thanks!XD

**Stang: **I think it's cheesy if you asked me. D'8 But thanks for reviewing.^^ It made me confirm that you're still reading! *huggles*

**Author's note:** Hahahaha! My school's on holiday, so you might be wondering why I submitted so So in this chappie, yesh Jina fans...you know what happened!

**Disclaimer: **No I don't.

* * *

( 5 star hotel-2 in the morning )

It was quite and dark in the room, and the only light source was the moon shining. Tiny pieces of snow cast shadows through the window.

There lay her on the bed, sleeping peacefully with golden strands spraying out across the white of the bed sheets.

It wasn't long after when her eyelids opened suddenly and the first thing she realized was that she was completely bare.

Her eyes enlarge at the sight of her smooth skin, she quickly cover herself with the blanket eventhough no one was seeing. She sure doesn't like the feeling of being nude unless she was in the shower.

Nina was never then like Anna, those two may be related but they are far beyond the same.

She wondered how on earth she could've ended up nude. The blond tried refreshing her memory, since the heavy drink actually ended up giving her hangover, which she wasn't exactly expecting. Her eyes scanned the area around and she found out that Jin was just laying beside her on bed, bare as her.

Her memory immediately clicked at the sight, and she facepalmed.

_"Hell no..." _a deep sigh escaped from her lips.

It all happened when he was finished with his angsty confession of being fragile through sober.

Then later, without explanation, it just happened. The raven-haired man started kissing her and she just let it went deeper.

...

...

drunked...

Nina decided that she should get off the bed , dress up as soon as possible, but before her legs even landed onto the the carpeted floor, a hand grabbed her from escaping.

"..."

"..."

_"...shit.."_

She tried pulling her hand out from his grasp but to no avail.

"..."

"..."

"...Nina...I'm sorry.." His gripped finally loosened and she just stood there, sitting at the edge of the bed, not even going to escape.

It must've been because she plans on escaping without Jin knowing, and maybe, hopefully he could forget about it due to hangover.

But everything just have to be spoiled.

In the end she landed back on the bed, giving up on the idea.

Too tired to even care anymore.

"...It's ...all right,Jin." she whispered, but never once faced him.

* * *

The sun finally rose through the frosted town.

It was 6:30 in the morning when Nina checked her phone's time, after a call to make sure that Eddy was on his way to pick them up.

Both of them kept quite, and the atmosphere was awkward once more time.

Non of them dare to look at each other and Nina still did not manage to find her hairband.

They were in a open space of breathtaking scenery, waiting for Eddy and the pilot to land the small plane here just to pick them up.

30 minutes was left, and non of them still decides not to talk. Though everything just changed when Jin started, for the first time.

"Ms Williams..."

"..."

"...Nina.."

She turned, very slowly. A look of coldness displayed on her face.

"...Yes, sir.."

"Jin..just Jin.."

"All right..Jin. What is it." her voice was so low, that it could've been mistaken as a whisper.

"...about yesterday..."

The blond felt like she wants to run away any minute now, just to avoid there "last night" of being together accidently. But she has to, it was a rule that a bodyguard has to stay beside her boss all times.

She bit her lower lip, beginning to get nervous.

_"What are you doing Nina? Getting embarrased over this stupid emotion isn't like you at all!"_

"Forget about it...really...Jin." she stated. "Like I said, it's fine."

"No Nina..that would be immoral, so please...Let me do something about it."

The blond stopped avoiding eye-contact and just looked at him.

"Like I said. It's fine...and remember that you have plans to end your bloodline and bring peace by sacrificing yourself to the world."

Jin Kazama was actually surprised by her words. Not knowing that a woman like her could let this fade so easily. Her hand raised and held his left shoulder.

she sighed..."...look sir...this..isn't about me you should be conscerened at the moment...and I would appreciate it if you will stop...I know you have a important mission, and you shouldn't let what happened last night bother you. I am just your bodyguard...and..nothing more...just..forget about it..please."

He stood still for a moment and gave a small nod. He understands completely on what she was implying, and he was fine with it in the end.

"...No.."

Nina raised a brow. "What? you're still not fine with this?"

"No...you're not my bodyguard...you're my trusted friend, Nina." a calm smile formed on his handsome face, creeping the shit out of her.

"...Is this your devil side talking?" she said, amused.

"...Am I shining white eyes at you right now?" that smile where you can barely see him wearing faded. This time she gave a small giggle and patted his shoulder.

"So I'm your trusted friend huh..."she smirked, and Jin gave a smirk back.

"Yes."

"All right." she reached out a hand for him to shake, but instead he took her entire form and gave her a **sincere **hug.

Once again shocked at the unexpected action, she calmed down and hugged back as well, with a more warmer smile.

"...ahem..."

The sudden cough caused the 2 to stop hugging each other and looked at the source of the voice.

It was Alisa, whom was smiling ear to ear like she usually does.

"Does Kazama-sama and Nina-sama like each other?" she asked in that cute voice of hers.

Immediately they stood away from each other.

"No, it was just an accident." Jin said firmly as he walked pass Alisa, ignoring her green cyber eyes staring at his back. She turned to look back at Nina again and continued smiling.

"...what?" the blond started to get annoyed at her constant unblinking starring.

The lovely robot shooked her head, and said that it was nothing. Nina gave a shrug and followed Jin into the Zaibatsu's plane with Alisa behind as well.

* * *

(Mishima Zaibatsu's base-23 hours later-)

"Everything is according to plan, sir." one soldier informed.

Jin gave a slight nod to confirm the soldier that he heard what he had said.

"Where's by the way."

"She's waiting right outside sir."

and the final door opened for the leader of Mishima Zaibatsu to step out towards the world of his fate.

"You ready?" a woman's voice asked.

"I am."

His journey begun...

"I announce...The 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament shall start right now."

After the announcement, all fighters, be it new or old got themselves ready to entertain there fans. A whole lot of people sitting in their own seats begun to rise and scream for the start of the tournament.

* * *

**Author's note: **Hm...I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be the ending. Because it sure sounded like a ending..O_o well it's up to you guys if you want this fic to continue or not.^^ I'm out of ideas for the moment, but reviewers could give me some ideas to continue! :)


End file.
